


Snow Titans

by WinterSorceress



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Titan Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSorceress/pseuds/WinterSorceress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenging titans in deep snow has always been an unwise protocol for the Survey Corps. but a certain researcher's curiosity ends up leaving her and her assistant with little other choice, and during the worst (and most embarrassing) of times. (Just a 'for fun' story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Titans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tshilaba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tshilaba/gifts).



> This is just a small, lighthearted, not so serious story I wrote for a friend.

The first expedition outside the walls, for the first time in years, was one carried out through one of the first snowfalls of the encroaching winter. It was freezing, chilling the soldiers to the bone, yet unbelievably beautiful. The landscape was blanketed in pure white, previously untouched by man, broken only by steadfast pine trees, dots of dark green in a frosted world.  
  
Normally, even the survey corps would not dare to venture out in snow deep enough to hinder their crucial lifelines, their horses, but this was a vital frame of time during which they had no choice but to act. However, they were not left utterly vulnerable. Their titan shifter, Eren, had already done well to clear large, effective paths with the heat and size of his titan, and, by noon, they were even allowed time to rest, forming a makeshift camp in a melted clearing.

With several campfires crackling amidst the frosted air, and no titans to be seen, it was the perfect opportunity to explore. While the cold was daunting, the beauty it brought with it was well worth any numb fingers or toes. The quiet was absolute, save for the singing of the few birds who had decided to bunker down and brave the winter, as the sun shone and reflected off the glistening snowbanks...

...including the one she had fallen into.

"Squad leader, I thought you promised me you would be careful..." Moblit sighed with exasperation, though he didn't sound the least bit surprised by her luck.

The scientist only laughed, cheery despite being almost submerged in the freezing pale mush. "Oh, Moblit, would you relax? I'm perfectly fine," Hanji assured, not missing out on the chance to enjoy herself.

She could understand his nervousness nonetheless. They weren't exactly close to camp and were without horses to boot, not wanting to risk the hooved beasts becoming trapped like she had. For the moment, they were fairly safe, but outside the walls, death lumbered, often in numbers, and it was only a matter of time.

"C-can you get out?" her assistant fretted, shivering as he hovered just out of reach of the snow bank. He gazed around warily, hugging himself and rubbing his arms for warmth. "W-we s-should get back. It's dangerous out here."

"Let me see...omph!" Hanji murmured as she made an attempt. She was barely able to sit up before she only sunk deeper. Slowly realizing the extent of the trouble she had once again gotten into, she developed a discreet desperateness all her own, thinly disguised by uneasy laughter as she struggled to squirm her way out. "This is uh...trickier than it looks..."

Perhaps sensing her budding distress, alarm flashed across Moblit's features. "Do you need help?" he offered anxiously, taking a few steps towards her. He was stopped in his tracks, however, when one leg plunged knee-deep into the deep snow, and retreated back with a yelp of surprise. "Ah! Damn...We can't both get stuck. It's too deep."

"I'm trying. I'm trying!"

By now, the dampness had begun to soak into her clothes, only making her situation all the more uncomfortable. Yet, no matter what she did or how she moved, the snow only seemed to pull her back down. It was both frustrating and embarrassing, that she could slay man-eaters twenty times her size, but she couldn't escape a little frozen fluff.  
  
"Try to work your way towards me. The snow isn't as deep here."  
  
Even that was more difficult than it sounded, especially with her cape hindering her movement and getting pinned under her body. "I'm...ugh...coming...stupid cape...move!"

Again, Moblit hovered nearby, risking sinking in his eagerness to aid his squad leader. "Should I get help? Maybe there's someone close by--"

The sound of footsteps silenced them both, but they belonged to no human. They were thunderous in the frozen quiet of the north, the weight of their owner cracking ice and frosted branches underfoot. Unfortunately, their unexpected guest was far from welcome, filling them with instinctive terror as it stole their rank as apex predator.

"Oh no..." her assistant breathed with great dread. "A titan..."  
  
Hanji's heart began to thud painfully in her chest as her breath caught in her throat. In her life, she had felled many of these gigantic brutes, but now she was utterly vulnerable. If she didn't figure out how to free herself soon, she would no doubt be doomed. Worse yet, Moblit would be too, if she knew his unshakeable loyalty. She was just relieved it didn't seem to be an abnormal, its typical slow lumbering buying them at least half a minute of time.

"Squad leader, what do we do?"

For once, the scientist didn't have an answer. All she could focus on was the ten meter creature as it approached, step by huge step, steam rising from each foot as its naturally high body temperature sizzled the helpless snow. Its looming presence was hard to ignore, even enough to concentrate; if the slightly trembling earth beneath her wasn't enough, the booming that resonated in cavity of her chest was.  
  
"...You have to run..." she managed to choke out, fixing her brown eyes on him, anxious and grave.

Moblit didn't hesitate. "I'm sorry, squad leader," he protested, drawing his blade. Though he shook in the cold, not quite from it, he had little trouble stepping forward as if ready to engage the monstrosity. "I-I'm not going to leave you. I...I can slay it."

It was as she feared. While her assistant was no stranger to combat, titans were a deadly foe. She had to get them both out of here.  
  
"Goddamn it..." Hanji swore to herself, fighting more desperately than before to escape the snow trap. Shoving a foot downwards in her struggle, she found solid ground and used it to her advantage in a heart beat. It was all she needed. "Ah! I think I--"

A startling roar grabbed her attention, followed the deafening thud of a fallen beast, and her head shot up, her eyes wide behind her goggles. "Moblit?"  
  
"W-wasn't me, Squad leader..."

Both scouts could only stare at the now evaporating corpse that had landed just a couple meters away, or more specifically at the one responsible, perched victoriously on the smoldering body of its kill. The shock was strong in them, having witnessed a five meter class, sharp teeth bared, slay one of its own kind. Its actions alone spoke volumes and was a telltale sign that this certain titan was far from 'normal'. In fact, it hinted a creature potentially far more dangerous.

"Is that...?" Moblit breathed.  
  
"It has to be..." she continued for him, basking in her awe.  
  
Whatever it was, its void-like eyes fixated on them with an abrupt intensity and was it soon made its way down from its victim. As small as it was compared to the first titan, its light landing remained a surprise, in fact more like a cat than a man-eating giant. Its pace, carrying itself on all fours, was not unlike a prowling predator, driving their theory home, but also adding fuel to their slowly growing worry.  
It was more definitely a shifter, but was it a friend?  
  
Intimidated by the approaching colossus, Moblit's confidence shrunk, "It's coming. D-do you think they're friendly?" for he knew all too well how helpless even the most experienced scouts were in the face of a shifter's intelligence and power.  
  
Analyzing all that she knew of them, the scientist speculated a new ally, but that was all she could do at present, speculate and hope. Holding her breath was quickly added to that to-do list as the creature came to loom over them. They weren't the most gentle looking beast, with its mouth filled to the brim with wicked fangs and the inhuman orbs that gazed down at them and served as its dark eyes. Meekly, her assistant made a fairly noble attempt to impede its path when they showed intent to target his trapped squad leader, but a mild hand brushed him aside.  
  
"Oh uh...Hello there. Lovely weather we're having, isn't it?" was Hanji's jittery bid for a peaceful first impression. "Um...Pardon me, what are you--?"  
  
That was all the brunette could utter when she felt the titan's teeth at her back. Then, she was being eased out of the snowbank by her hood, all her weight becoming nothing in the shifter's hold. A warm realization heated her as she dangled there in the cold empty air that now resided between her and what she once swore would be her final bed. Their grip was gentle, well-meaning, and she had little to fear.  
  
"Squad leader..." Moblit inquired with uncertainty, sword still at the ready.  
  
Unable to contain her excitement, she couldn't keep down the giggle that bubbled from her chest as their apparent fellow carried her with care away from the deeper snow. "Why...thank you, my dear. You are very kind...."

However, a surge of disappointment stiffened her body when she realized they had a good mind to place her back on her feet. It wasn't every day that she had such an encounter with a being that was still a good sized mystery to the whole of humanity. Suddenly, she refused to let this end so easily.  
  
"H-hey now! Don't put me down just yet!" Hanji protested, boldness returning even while in their jaws. She caught their eye, hoping to appeal to them.  
  
"What...now?" the titan grumbled, much to their shock, their voice striking more as female than male.

"Oh...you can talk..." she muttered with astonishment. She was quick to return to her senses, however, knowing that she would have to answer promptly or risk losing her rescuer's patience. "...Well, why go through the trouble of picking me up only to put me back down?"  
  
The female shifter was quiet for a moment, her large eyes unblinking. Hanji could already feel her lack of amusement; it was heavy in the air. "...You...expect me...to carry you more...don't you?"  
  
Hanji was not one to deny such a truth and grinned broadly. "Yup! All the way back to camp, if you would. It's not that far," she confirmed brightly, without a shred of reluctance. "Pretty please? It's not often something like this happens for me."  
  
Back on the ground, Moblit was a constant mess of nerves, his eyes trained on his superior as he shivered in the frost that dusted his blonde hair. The shifter's obvious lack of hostility was assuring enough to keep him nearby, but not enough to banish his worries. The squad leader could tell that he just wanted her safe, sound, and away from the titan's huge mouth, too fearful to speak up, but they both knew she was never one to play it safe.

A hefty sigh rattled her body, originating from the titan's impressive lungs. "Fine...but no further...I'm no baby...sitter..." she agreed grudgingly, continuing on her trek from the clearing.

"Fair enough!" Hanji chimed, having gotten her way yet again. Words could hardly describe how thrilled she was with herself, her heart light as a feather. Her mind raced in her delight, eager to take in every bit of information she could as she was toted along like a young fox. "Say...Do you have a name?"

Just a year ago, she never would've dreamed asking a titan that question in such a sincere manner; life seemed to be funny like that.

Even though she couldn't see her expression, she could feel her surprise as it briefly stiffened her mighty frame. "...My...name?" the shifter repeated with a touch of bewilderment. She then relaxed, easing back into her casual stride. "It's Ymir..."

"Ymir!"

Her abrupt exclamation halted both her rescuer and assistant in their tracks as they stopped to stare, startled and wide-eyed. She felt a tinge of embarrassment for her outburst, but she could hardly help herself. That name had rang so many bells that it would've been deafening. It was now no wonder that the shifter had saved them.

"Y-you're the missing solider from our 104th recruits!" she sputtered, trying her best to glance up at her even from her awkward position. Though it wasn't the only reason she was familiar, she decided it was best to put the second one off for another more suitable time. "The one that was abducted by the Colossal and Armored Titans! You found your way back?"

"That's Ymir?" Moblit gasped in astonishment, practically gaping. "But how'd she escape?"

With her identity out in the open, Ymir looked a bit more anxious in the spotlight, fidgeting discreetly where she stood on all four, a clawed hand clenching and releasing in the snow restlessly. "Uh...Let's just...They didn't...need much...persuasion..."

There was a pregnant silence then. Moblit and Hanji both gazed at the titan expectantly, hoping she would elaborate. The scientist didn't even care how much she was jarred when she spoke, as long as she wasn't dropped. She just wanted to hear everything about this new shifter. Unfortunately, it would take some more time to get Ymir talking.

The returned recruit paced a step or two, obviously preferring to continue on physically rather than verbally. "We...we should go...I'll...I'll explain later..."

"Understandable."

As excited as the young woman was to hear the no doubt impressive tale their fellow scout had to tell, she wasn't about to chase her off by making her needlessly uncomfortable. After all, she supposed it would be a better story when spoken by her human mouth, not the mouth full of sharp teeth that alone was keeping her from falling at least two meters to a nasty set of bruises. As such, she quieted herself down, vowing to herself to be a good passenger, so they could all enjoy their stroll back to camp.

From then on, the trip was as peaceful as she could've hoped. The only sounds detectable were the whispers of the chilling breeze through the barren branches of the trees which lined their path, standing tall like silent soldiers, as well as the steadily crunching snow as Ymir's titan, though surprisingly light on its feet, lumbered its way through the white slush. By now, even Moblit had warmed up to their companion. Though that may have had something to do with her body's smoldering heat, judging by the way he stuck close, constantly rubbing his arms. Hanji certainly wasn't complaining either, dwelling on how shifters could improve winter expeditions by providing a living source of heat.

All in all, this seemed to be quite the enlightening event, her own embarrassment but a distant memory.

"Hey, Ymir..." she began thoughtfully. "You must be pretty warm in there, huh? Can you feel the cold at all?"

Ymir hardly stirred, concentrating on getting them back safely; she noticed the care in which she placed her feet. "Hardly..."

The wheels continued to turn in her head. It was quite the time to be alive. After over a century of being at the mercy of the titans, discovery was simply abound. She delighted in every moment.

"...Are you eager to see her again?"

"Yeah..."

This time, Hanji couldn't resist a playful grin. "I didn't even say who I was talking about, but that only proves it all the more," she teased, holding a hand up to her mouth to curb her giggles. "Historia, right? She misses you too, you know...'  
  
Thrown off-guard by her insightfulness, Ymir seemed at something of a loss how to react, though Hanji swore she could feel her face rise several degrees bashfully. "Uh...Yeah...We've...known...each other for...a while...I...uh..."

Awkwardly, she paused, "...Shut up..." before uttering a half-hearted retort and pressing on at a quicker, more sheepish pace.

Her assistant shook his head in disapproval when she let a snicker slip past her lips. "You shouldn't tease her, you know..."

"Oh, come on. I don't mean any harm. I think it's cute," she dismissed lightheartedly, though he did bring up a good point.  
  
Wearily, Moblit sighed as he trudged on at the titan's side. "If you say so. I can only have faith you know what you're doing," he muttered, too tired to argue. After a few more steps, his attention was abruptly seized by something before them and his face lit up. "We're almost there! I can see it now!"

No matter how relieved they were to be back in the company of the expedition, it was nothing compared to the display the said expedition gave in the face of the five meter class casually strolling into their camp, bearing one of their senior officers by her hood in its intimidating teeth. Many jaws dropped and twice as many eyes bulged in unprecedented shock, as the majority of those present froze, even while saddling horses or resupplying equipment. Then, slowly, their senses returned, and there was a quiet chorus of the shivering of blades sliding from their sheathes as they prepared for the worst, though uncertainty stalled their movements.

"Hello, everyone! Look who I found! Isn't she adorable?"

"...Really?" Ymir muttered under her breath before preparing to make her own declaration. "Does this happen to belong to anyone? I suggest a leash next time..."

Hanji broke into giggles, even as she was gently returned to her feet on sold ground. No sooner than she was out of the shifter's jaws, half a dozen soldiers were rushing to tend to her. Levi was among them, though she almost missed him at first, and was soon yanking her down to his level, grey eyes wide with bewilderment.

"Where the hell were you?" he growled. "And what the hell is _that_?"

She hardly hesitated, "My new babysitter..." if only to see the look on Ymir's face, all the more humorous when shown on her titan.

It was then that she decided that titans were twice as much fun in the snow, if you knew the right ones of course.

It was a wonderful time to be alive.

**Author's Note:**

> 'I was imagining Hanji and Moblit going exploring away from the expedition outside the walls. Hanji gets stuck in a snowbank when titans attack. Ymir ends up saving them in her titan form and helps Hanji out of the snow by dragging her out by her hood. Hanji is so excited about meeting a titan shifter she makes her carry her all the way back to camp like a spoiled fox cub' was the idea that spurred this.


End file.
